Husband Kiss
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Janto- La charla con una ancianita puede remover cosas.


TITULO: **Husband and Kiss**

_**Correspondiente al **__**quinto**__** de mis One Shot titulados: Kiss, Kiss **_**(Si, todos tienen que ver con besos)**

FANDOM: **Torchwood**

PAIRINGS: **Janto (Jack/Ianto)**

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

Campaña Le Fay: **Todo esto se rige por ella. (No la olvides por favor)**

PALABRAS: 560 aprox.

FEEDBACK:**katrina_le_****katrina_le_.mx**

"**A pesar de que nos hirieron a tods los que amamos TW**

**Yo aun sigo creyendo en el Janto.**

**Para todos los que creen también ^^"**

OoOoOo

Jack gruñó y él solo pudo sonreír. La situación era simplemente cómica y no encontraba la razón del porqué su jefe estaba de pronto tan molesto.

Acababan de dejar la casa de una anciana que había sido la única testigo del asesinato del _hombre morado_, como ella lo había llamado.

En un principio ambos, sobre todo el capitán, pensaron que la entrevista resultaría sencilla, pero nada los preparó para los ojos vivarachos de la mujer y sus preguntas íntimas.

Para Ianto todo resultaba cómico, pero el comúnmente sonriente Jack Harkness no pensaba lo mismo.

-Vamos, anímate.-Dijo, observando el perfil del hombre que le esquivó la mirada.-Esa mujer era agradable.

-Sí, pero entrometida.

-Eso nunca antes te había molestado.

-Porqué nunca antes NADIE, se había obstinado en lo mismo.

Ianto negó con la cabeza pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Eres tan extraño. Me pregunto qué dirán los demás cuando les cuente que…

-¡No lo harás!-Dijo, tan serio como nunca.-Esto se queda entre nosotros y esa mujer.

El chico de ojos azules solo rió.

-Jack, pareces un hombre temeroso ante la posibilidad de que rebelen su más íntimo secreto. Nunca pensé que podrías ser así.

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No es eso.-Se defendió después de un momento.-Es solo que…nunca antes nadie había sido tan…

-Pues sigo sin comprender lo que te molestó de sus preguntas. En dado caso haz como siempre y olvídalo.

Jack estacionó la camioneta y en el acto Ianto bajó del vehículo para dirigirse a la tienda que servía de fachada a Torchwood.

Sin embargo, y antes de que el ojiazul se alejara demasiado, Jack lo detuvo.

-Escucha, no quiero que lo que dijo esa mujer…

-¿Interfiera en nuestro trabajo? Descuida, Jack. Creo que ya estamos acostumbrados a hacer de cuenta que nada ha pasado, ¿verdad?

El aludido asintió pero no lo soltó.

-Ianto…

-¿Dime?

El capitán lo miró un momento que al chico le parecieron años. Jamás le había incomodado la manera en la que Jack lo miraba, fuera de cerca o de lejos, pero en ese momento la intensidad de su mirada gris era tal, que sintió que se sonrojaba al extremo.

-¿Jack?

Por respuesta obtuvo el beso más húmedo, y tal vez, pasional de su vida.

Lenguas chocando, dientes mordiendo, respiraciones agitadas que no buscaban aire precisamente.

Para cuando el contacto se rompió, el ojiazul buscó una respuesta.

-No estoy enfadado por lo que esa mujer afirmó de nosotros, es solo que han pasado muchos años desde que pensé en…

Ianto comprendía mejor que nadie, por eso solo le acarició la mejilla y asintió. Jack Harkness era el ser más complejo del universo, pero también el más sencillo de predecir una vez que se le conocía.

Así que simplemente siguió su camino, dejando atrás a un hombre visiblemente más relajado.

Ianto Jones sonrió discretamente, repasando las actividades que tenía por delante y entre las cuales estaba la transcripción de la declaración de aquella amable y observadora ancianita.

"_Los ayudaré con el hombre morado, pero antes déjenme decirles que lucen encantadores juntos. Tú esposo es una monada" _-Guiñó especialmente a Jack, quien se la vivió desmintiendo a la mujer que solo enfatizaba lo mismo.

A Ianto le causó gracia, pero también cierto sentimiento de ansiedad.

-Mi esposo.-Sonrió, saboreando la palabra.-Suena a un cuento de hadas.

Y lo era, pues Jack era…simplemente Jack.

**FIN**

¿Comentarios?

Los agradecería muchísimo ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

**Marzo 2010**


End file.
